How Times Change
by Cards
Summary: About Dutchy's friend and how the two met, Drifted apart, met again and then how they've changes. Not A Mary Sue I Guarantee! 3/6 uploaded
1. Eight and Nine

Snow fluttered down beautifully it rested gently on everything. New York looked beautiful with the thin dusting of snow. Newly wed couples laughed in and chased each other, commenting about the romance. Young boys formed terrible snow balls throwing them at the girls, who were trying to catch the snow flakes in their mouths. Newsies looked at the flakes with resentment, hoping their papers wouldn't get ruined. Street rats sighed wishing for a few more days of fall.  
  
"EXTRA EXTRA! MARK TWAIN CALLS NEW YAWKER'S THIEFS!" A newsie yelled to happy passerby's. "Tank ya ma'm" He said tipping his fedora to the lady who laughed ignoring him while buying a paper.  
  
"Hello." A brown haired girl said on her way to the pub where she worked.  
  
"Hey! How ya doin' ta day?"  
  
"Good an' you?" The boy smiled. He looked about 9 and the girl looked a little younger.  
  
"Fine." The two always met, he had a spot on the corner where she worked after school in a pub. They had that small interaction every day. "I hate da snow." She said, looking up at the flakes falling.  
  
"Me too." He said taking of his hat and whacking the snow off it "makes a mess outa everytin'"  
  
"Wanna come in when ya done ta woim up?" the girl asked watching him  
  
"Shur!" The boy said smiling brightly.  
  
"I'se Jeanie" She smiled at him hoping she wasn't destroying his business, and not knowing what time it was praying that she wasn't going to be late herself.  
  
"Ivan. Seeya!" Ivan said smiling as she left. He stood there freezing with the snow landing on him clumping his blonde hair and catching on his eye lashes. He couldn't sell the papers fast enough and the idea of staying in a pub was enough incentive. He decided that having a few papers would work to sell in the pub.  
  
Jeanie was sitting on the back steps smoking hurridly, "Oh hey Ivan." She said blowing on her hands. "I'm on break." Her hair was damp with white flakes and they piled on her shoulders causing little white piles to form. "Danm its done." She said dropping the cigarette and stomping on it. "Come on in"  
  
"Tanks so much." Ivan said walking in as she opened the door into the warm kitchen. "I'se jus need ta stay foir a while get warmed up."  
  
Jeanie grabbed his hands and brought them up to her mouth breathing on them and rubbing them. "Betteh?"  
  
"Yeah tanks." Ivan blushed for an unknown reason. "Day a mind if I jus' sit hea? Ya know woim up befoah da next ediatehn?"  
  
"Nah, sit by da fiah. I'll give ya some a da scraps." Jamie said, grabbing a dirty dish and submerging it. "So where ya sleep?"  
  
"Well, a friend said he was gunna try an' get me inta a lodgen house." Ivan said pushing his hands up against the fire reveling in the warmth.  
  
"Lucky."  
  
"Wha abou' you?"  
  
"Where evah I can."  
  
"Dat sucks."  
  
"Da snow makeas it woise. Freezing all the time." Jamie said shivering. "I mean its cold enough but when da snows dere it stays cold."  
  
"Ain't dere a place ya could stay? Like a goil's lodgen house?" Ivan said his body finally warming up. "I mean dere gotta be a place."  
  
"Dun know where one is an' it ain't woith da time ta go find one." Jeanie scrubbed the plate trying to get something off it. "I'm a New Yawkah, I'll manage." She said with a strange tone for a 8 year old.  
  
"Ya right, I'm soie you'll do foine" He looked at the scraps that were on a plate, just handed to Jeanie. "I mean ya gots a real job, in a woim place an' food."  
  
"Take 'em if ya dat hungry." She said rolling her eyes. Ivan lunged at the plate and ate the scraps of food. "Wha? When was da last time ya ate?"  
  
"Couple a days ago." Ivan said shrugging and eating more scraps.  
  
"Whose he?" One of the waitress's asked, she couldn't be more then 15 but looked so old. Her dress was low cut and make up over made, giving her and aged look.  
  
"A friend. Jus' eatn da scraps and woimen himself."  
  
"He's gunna be cute." The waitress said kissing Ivan on the cheek and then pinching him on the same spot. "Don' change, Evah."  
  
"Aww Rose." Jeanie said giggling. "Don' Embarrass the poi guiy!"  
  
"Ohh he ya loveh?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow joking.  
  
"Nah not foi a few yeahs!" She laughed, washing another plate in the scalding water.  
  
"I should go get da next edition. I'll be back aftah!" Ivan said grabbing a piece of meat that was left and running out the back door.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ivan who is really Dutchy but I do own Rose and Jeanie.  
  
Author's Notes. I'm working on making this a much longer and more detailed. Also I am having fun trying to elongate things and make it pretty! Yeah, I got inspiration because the first snow of the year was last night/morning. This one will be VERY sporadically updated, ie: when I have inspiration and I will be working on making regular updates on Petty, Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned, and A Vice a Card.  
  
Cards on:  
  
Snow-  
  
I HATE IT!!! ITS WHITE AND BRIGHT AND COLD AND FLUFFY!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Nine and Ten

In a year many insubstantial things happen, people die, some are born, the rich fall and the poor rise. In New York city those things can happen in a day, but it is not important what happened in a year. A year went by and Jeanie is nine, Ivan who got into the Lodging house and now calls himself Dutchy is ten and rather full of him self. They kept the same Jobs and Dutchy still goes in after selling papers to get scraps. No one really cares if he is there as he doesn't bring attention to himself.   
  
"I dunno whcich is woise, da rain or da snow." Dutchy announced flicking his golden blonde hair around, little droplets of rain water splashing about. "Dey both ruin my papes an' people stay in when dey happen." He said taking wringing out one of his sleeves over the stove, the water dropping and causing little hiss's of steam as they hit.   
  
He stood drying his wet hair and clothes by the stove staying away from the cook. The cook was a hard man with mean little eyes his skin was bright red from anger or too much beer and whiskey, no one was brave enough to ask. His pores stuck out with little gray hairs that should have been shaved long ago. His head was shiny and bald with a small wreath of hair and bushes coming out of his ears. He always had a tea towl hanging out of his back pocket, but why no one was quite clear on, his hands were dirty and he rarely used it to open the stove, preferring to let his dish-size hands re-grow their calluses and burns. Every one in the Pub was either terrified of him as the two children were or held him at a distance quietly intimidated.  
  
"I like da rain bettah." Jeanie said flicking some of the dirty dish water on him. "It don't stay as long. Da snow is pretty an all but it takes forevah ta go away and den dere's dat puddle it leaves." She dried he hands on her dress and grabbing her chestnut hair and pulling it back into a dirty gray ribbon.   
  
"True, but people go out in da snow." He shrugged trying to get his shoes dry with out taking them off, finally he took them off the holes in his socks apparent.  
  
"People eat both ways." Jeanie said submerging her hands into the scalding water. "So for me it's a poisonal decision. 'An I like da rain bettah."  
  
"What evah."  
  
"So why da name Dutchy?"  
  
"Da guys taught I was Dutch."  
  
"Are ya?" She handed him a plate with roast beef on it. "Dutch I mean?"  
  
"Naw, Ukrainian." Dutchy shrugged.  
  
"I like da name Ivan bettah."   
  
"Well its part a' bein' a newsie I guess."  
  
"Well why didn' ya have da nick name befoir?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't a real Newsie!" The ten year old puffed up his chest proudly "and now I am."  
  
"Get outta me way kid!" the Irish cook yelled threatening the young boy with a half-peeled potato, Dutchy's eyes went wide and he skittered across the Kitchen.  
  
The man turned around his great back to the children, Dutchy making sure the man was not going to attack him walked back over next to Jeanie.  
  
"Maybe you should get a nick name!" He smiled as if he had just found a way to make papers taste good. He looked the girl over as if surveying her. "Ya gots Brown hair, Brown eyes, are ay Italian?"  
  
"Dunno." Jeanie shrugged. "I likes me name an' don't wanna change it."  
  
"Aww come on! Why not, don't ya wanna be like me?" Dutchy's blue eyes got wide and a look of hurt flicked across his face. "Fine den." He crossed his arms and sat down on a stool his blonde hair falling into his face. "I ain't good enough foir her!" He muttered.   
  
"Fine if ya sits ovah dere den ya don't get no scaps." Jeanie said logically. "I like ya just fine." She amended a few minutes later Dutchy ignored her giving her the silent treatment. "Are ya mad at me?" She asked a good ten minutes later. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I was just tryen' ta be nice." Dutchy said still not looking at her.  
  
"I know." She looked at the pile of clean dishes. "If ya give me a hand wid da dryn'."  
  
"Okay!" Dutchy lept up, he knew that if she hadn't caved he would have from pure boredom the ten year old boy only stayed still that long when he was sleeping or in trouble. Dutchy would run, jump, dance, or do anything but sit still, one of the reasons that being a newsie was a perfect job for him.   
  
"Don't ya dare break any ting!" Jeanie warned.  
  
"You act like me muddah used ta, I only broke one dish!"  
  
"An' I had ta pay for it!" Jeanie reminded him.  
  
"YOU TWO SHUT UP AND DRY!" The cook roared grabbing the towel out of his back pocket and storming out into the rain.   
  
"What?" Dutchy asked innocently.  
  
"I dunno. So how do ya get a nick-name?" Jeanie asked wanting it to be done with.   
  
"Well, I dunno, you'll be da foist person I evah gave a nick name to."  
  
"Really?" Jeanie was slightly interested. She was always wanting to hear about "firsts" and the idea she would be the first person Dutchy gave a nickname too was cool.  
  
"Yea! Lets see, ya always give me scraps, so what about Scraps?"  
  
"Scraps?" Jeanie looked at him with a weary eye. "Dat sounds kinda, well dumb." She shrugged.   
  
"Hmm, ya right, what about well." Dutchy wasn't concentrating as she handed him a dish to dry and it kind of went right through his hands.   
  
"Dutchy!" Jeanie muttered as she caught it. "I told ya ta pay attention." She crossed her arms and tried to look mad but it wasn't working as she started laughing at the blonde's ashamed face. "I guess I just ain't da kind for a nickname." She decided.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered. "Da rain's stopped, I bettah go." He dashed out the door away from Jeanie's laughter.   
  
Disclaimer: I own Jeanie and the cook, who is a really gross guy! (Steal him please!) Disney owns Dutchy!  
  
Author's notes: Wow that one has a lot of detail ne? Here I am sitting in my study hall and them BOOM! Spotmuse decides that it really isn't important for me to do what my pass SAYS I have to do but that he has to make me work, after a brief scuffle I (Horribly defeated) sat down at the computer and started writing. Then one and a half hours later you lot get this! Thank the muse for he made me do it!   
  
Author's Notes II: Guess what!?? I'M GETTING A COMPUTOR!! YES AMAZING ISN'T IT? I HAVE THE MEANS AND MY DAD IS GETTING IT RIGHT NOW!!! Its nifty and all so that means: MORE UPDATES!! Ain't ya all glad?? And sadly enough I will have to go and do the stupid play practice ONE LINE ONE LINE DO I REALLY HAVE TO GO FOR TWO AND A HALF HOURS??!!  
  
Cards on:  
  
School Copiers-  
  
They have to take money from students but teachers use them for personal things all the time... a little hypocritical ne?  
  
Shout Outs:   
Shortie: Honastly I just hate the snow, cold I can deal with, no problem at all really! I just HATE snow. Yeah isn't little Dutchy cute? I like writing him and he might be in more fics of mine. (Well I should finish this one first though and the other like seven I have.)  
  
Derby: I like this ficcie to! Here is the update!  
  
Raider: Yes snow is evil! It is the epitome of evil and it is evil! 


	3. Ten and Eleven

A year passes, Men die, alone and cold still holding the flask of whiskey in a wrapped up in an old dishrag. Found by young children who come in early in the hopes of staying warm in their work place. Girls grow older and become pregnant leaving jobs for tenement buildings and paled dreams for the future. Jeanie remained Jeanie and Dutchy did not change. They still work and still eat in the back of the horrid pub.  
  
"I like da fall." Dutchy smiled as he walked in. "I used ta think that there was fairies that turned the leafs different colours." He smiled with a wise look of all his eleven years.  
  
"That was last year." Jeanie said, she had lost her innocence long ago and enjoyed Dutchy's innocent look on life. After the cook had died she had taken on making the meals for the pub, leaving less time for her to talk with Dutchy, whom she still called Ivan half the time, but more money.  
  
"But I know bettah now!" Dutchy said taking a plate and washing it in the hot water. The next edition wouldn't be out for another hour and he had been lucky to have a man buy all his papers because he had been in a good mood. The pub owner hadn't bothered to hire a new washer knowing that Jeanie and her friend would do the dishes to get the food that no one else wanted, or would even eat.  
  
"There ain't nutten wrong wid believin in good stuff like dat!" Jeanie said plainly pointing a spatula at him.  
  
"Its babyish." Dutchy said. "Last year ya told me that it was stupid!"  
  
"I was wrong." Even though Jeanie was a year younger then Dutchy she seemed older and it was generally taken that she was smarter because she could write better out of the two of them.  
  
"You was wrong" Dutchy smiled. He bragged about it for a few more minutes and then the two went back to working. "We gots a new guy taday." Dutchy announced.  
  
"What's his real name?"  
  
"Samuel." Dutchy screwed his face up. "Whipper wants me ta show him da ropes."  
  
"Ya should, I remebah ya told me all about how glad ya was when whats- his- face-"  
  
"Boidie" Dutchy said with reverence. "Hes da one dat gave me my nickname!"  
  
"Yeah him, dis kid might really like it if ya helped him out he's new and all." Jeanie said.  
  
"Suah." Dutchy brightened at the thought of some one thinking of him the way he did Birdy. "Maybe da kid'll hink I'm great!"  
  
"I hope he ain't that stupid." Jeanie muttered putting a plate out for the new waitress to deliver.  
  
"I miss Rose!" Dutchy decided loudly. "Da new goil don't tawk to me!'  
  
"She's scared a you!" Jeanie said handing the newsie some scraps of meat.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause yous a boy!"  
  
"Why she scared a boys?"  
  
"Dunno, she warned me about men!" Jeanie smiled, "but I don't gotta worry about you! Rose told me nevah to become a waitress though." She shrugged. "Growen' up shuah seems hard."  
  
"I dun undah stand it." Dutchy said. "Some a da guys hated goils and now dey absolutely can't sut up about em!"  
  
"I think dat guys ain't half bad, I didn' like Rose's guy but he kept on hitten hoir!"  
  
"Yeah, some a da guys got hit befoh de got here." Dutchy put more hot water into the tub and pout the next load of dishes into it. "Dey tink its okay ta hit goils."  
  
"Do ya?"  
  
"Nah, me faddah it me muddah and it ain't right." Dutchy said with the sincerity of an eleven year old. "So I ain't gunna."  
  
"Ya bettah not!" Jeanie finished the order and handed the last plate to the waitress. "Me da hit me." She revealed.  
  
"Me da hit me too." The two were silent, they heard a gunshot ring out and ran to the back door. Rose was lying there bleeding.  
  
"NEVER TRY AND LEAVE ME AGAIN WILL YA?" A man yelled. The two hid and Dutchy started to sniffle seeming more like a five year old then an eleven. Jeanie hugged him terrified herself.  
  
The police came, carting away the man who was still yelling at the dead girl as he was being driven away. People came and looked at her talking about her as if she wasn't ever a person. Little by little they left, someone taking the body and deciding to bury it in the public area.  
  
"It ain't fair." Dutchy said.  
  
"Life ain't fair." Jeanie said with more weights on the words then a ten year old should have in her whole body.  
  
"At least I'll have a good headline, Maniac kills wife in front of whole a New Yawk." He said seriously and took a piece of bread.  
  
Jeanie looked at him silently  
  
"I hate da Fall." Dutchy said walking out over the dried blood of Rose.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jeanie and Rose. Disney owns Dutchy and Samuel.  
  
Author's Notes: I killed her! How could I? I dunno, I didn't mean for that to happen! Really!  
  
Cards on:  
  
Lunch Food-  
  
Haven't had it since last thanksgiving.  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Fiction Hobbit: You go do that, remember the kid's only 11..  
  
Raider: Yup I gots a new computor. And no I didn't write this on it. **Kicks stupid school computers**  
  
Tiger: I was wondering if you would ever read this. I thought you hated me. Yes it is interesting isn't it??? 


End file.
